lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tehblakdeath/How They Can Win - The 401st
I made promises and I'm probably going to write like two entries and never touch these again so RIP. Anyways, I'll make this brief: I'm going through gameplans and how I would make a tribute win should I have been their mentor. I'll update this every time a new tribute dies, but I'll be sure to get the rest before the games end. However, since I made a promise that Topher would be first, he's the first writeup, even though he lives yet. Current Rankings Day 1 32nd. Ophelia Thrindell 31st. Twan Crane 30th. Valencia Sonar 29th. Mercury Kwildor 28th. Nicholas Mecha 27th. Elia Donsown Day 2 26th. Alpha Quells 25th. Avan Falco Day 3 24th. Teddy Bridges 23rd. Jonah Zarate 22nd. Bastien Collaway 21st. Pompeii Vulcan Day 4 20th. Omega Quells 19th. Luigi Iris 18th. Lavender Morton 17th. Armado Roynclaw 16th. Aphrodite Lancaster 15th. Harley Paramour Day ? 14th-1st. ? Predicted Rankings Day 5 14. Carey Brand 13. Zamara Nostalic 12. Takeko Zhou or Surorian Chaos In the former scenario, Takeko decides to go the full mile and fully betray Zamara, Topher, and Carey, and kills Carey due to her injuries without anyone even batting an eye. Zamara springs into action, injuring Takeko, but is soon taken out. Takeko then decides to encroach on Topher, but he finally snaps, sick of his friends dying, and kills her in a fit of rage, all while cheekily saying his usual assortment of ridiculous quotes. He then runs off, attempting to find Emma. In the latter scenario, Takeko decides not to get direct kills, but instead to lure a stronger tribute towards them. She chooses Surorian, who easily kills Carey. Takeko reformulates her plan to include killing Surorian when he finishes, but ends up being knocked out by something/falls down a hill/something unfortunate for her new plan. Meanwhile, Surorian takes out Zamara after a long, brutal fight, where Topher has a talk with him about betrayal and losing those you cared for, before Topher shakily kills Surorian, and runs off to find Emma. The rest of the day touches up on alliances, checking in with them. Ash, Mario, and Silve decide to stick it out together, Cecil finds Corin, and whoever else is left does...their thing. Day 6 11. One of Emma Brynne, Lilah Jöllenbeck, or Jayda Idylwyld. 10. One of Silve Wisp, Ash Vile, or Mario Firth. 9. Whoever between Surorian Chaos and Takeko Zhou survived the previous day (ONLY IN THE EMMA/JAYDA ENCOUNTER SCENARIOS). I have a feeling that on Day 6, the Careers finally decide to go out and hunt again for the first time in a long while, and come across a loner, who surprisingly puts up a big fight. *If the loner is Emma or Jayda: The Careers get an easy kill, and return to the Cornucopia, as the 3-on-1 is just too much for Emma or Jayda to handle. On their way back, they get ambushed by whoever between Takeko or Surorian survived the previous day, and one of them is killed. The latter two fight them, and end up taking them down, before they decide to keep tight to the final battle. *If the loner is Lilah: The Careers fight a hard fight, but before Lilah dies, she mortally wounds one of them, and they die within minutes of the end of the fight. The rest of the POVs involve tributes speculating as to who they think survives to the final battle, and who died that day. If the Emma scenario happens, Topher runs up to her body, just before the hovercraft arrives, and he completely snaps, absolutely distraught by losing all his friends. Day 7 9 (IF THE EMMA/JAYDA SCENARIO DID NOT OCCUR ON DAY 6). Cecil Thayer 8 (IF THE EMMA/JAYDA SCENARIO DID NOT OCCUR ON DAY 6). Corin Greer 8 (IF THE EMMA/JAYDA SCENARIO DID OCCUR ON DAY 6). Cecil Thayer 7 (IF THE EMMA/JAYDA SCENARIO DID OCCUR ON DAY 6). Corin Greer No matter the events of the previous day, I believe that Cecil and Corin either have a fight between them, or they are ambushed and overpowered by another alliance, likely the Careers, due to them being the only secure one left. Day 8: Finale I honestly don't know how Day 8, the finale in my mind, would play out. I know that for the very final battle, if Takeko or Surorian (whoever still lives after my Day 5) make it to there, they're an instant lock. As for the rest, I think the two remaining Careers are easy locks as well. The final battle would likely occur between the final 5 in both timelines, therefore meaning two people die during the morning if Takeko or Surorian live, or only one should they not. Topher is a good choice to not battle, since he's arguably the weakest left, so if I was a tribute, I would preferably keep him until the last minutes of the Games. Silve and/or Mario would be difficult to fight, so if I was a tribute, I'd try and have someone else fight them. Ash is a midcard: strong, but not too strong. He'd likely be my pick to fight. The leftover loners are all wildcards, and I'd prefer to have them fight others. Takeko or Surorian would be literally an avoid at all costs. There you have it: my predictions for the rest of the games. I would say the most likely winner would be either Topher (with how he would win down below), Surorian/Takeko, or Silve/Mario/Ash, although I'm less confident on Ash coming anywhere EXCEPT for 4th. Writeups - Day 1 Deaths Ophelia Thrindell Ophelia, Ophelia. Why do I get such a poor vibe from you? I don't believe you had much of a shot at winning the games in the first place, going it alone while nonetheless trying the tactics of Edmund and Marcio. I unfortunately think that if you had stayed a loner, you would have lost no matter what. However, with that said, if you had made an alliance, you could have easily won the games by letting those allies take hits for you. You scamper off when you need to with your skillset (which happens to be similar to Foxface) and you could have had these in the bag - of course, should you let your allies take the hits for you. In any other scenario without allies, or with you playing too aggressively, you would have been dead meat from the moment you were selected. Writeups - To be placed Topher Celene God, who doesn't love Topher? Seriously, Topher is one hell of a character. I think he's a legend, completely a hall of fame-worthy character, and could easily win the Games if he does one thing correctly: don't become too close to people. People will die, and Topher will blame himself, and that is his fatal flaw. It's obvious he still blames himself for the deaths of Nicholas and Bastien, and I think that could cost him the Games if he lets himself continue to beat himself up over it. As for how Topher would win? I'd imagine him being carried to the final 3 by allies or enemies alike, since he'd be considered an easy kill at the end, and who wouldn't want an easy fight, right? In this scenario, the other duo would likely try and convince Topher's gullible mind to help them, before the other can kill them, but he hesitates, letting, for example, Surorian gain the upper hand over Zamara, and killing her. He realizes he's taking too long, and makes up his mind, tossing a very, very sharp spork (to tie back to his quote in training) into Surorian's skull. Then, the trumpets will sound, and Topher will have won by bumbling around, looking mundane and weak, while completely overthrowing everyone. Should he not be violent, he'd likely run off, and Surorian might be killed by a mutt or something. I don't know, I don't write the games. Luke, kill Surorian somehow in an AU so I can insert that death here. Why would Topher be a good victor, you ask? Well, that's easy. The LightStone123 Hunger Games series has had three major arcs: The Beginners, The Players, and The Sinners, as I call them. The 401st will either finish The Sinners arc, or will start the new and likely final arc, which I'd call The Cloaked Horses, to kind of tie into The WOTHG novella's third group, often referred to as Cloaks by characters in the universe. Topher could wrap up the Sinners arc by being a lighthearted character who was really good for comedic value, and making the other tribute, likely an antagonist like the aforementioned Surorian or Takeko, get killed. It'd clash perfectly with the other victors of the Sinners arc, who were all violent tributes: Buck Rockwell, Anais Morrisa, and Caspian Mahoney (or Kaneki Urashi's Rufus form, if you prefer my crackhead 400th+ theory). He'd also fit in with the Cloaked Horses arc, since he was a tribute absolutely no one would have predicted could have won. TL;DR? Topher is a fucking legend, and has a far larger shot at these Games than anyone thought. Still Alive Surorian Chaos Topher Celene Zamara Nostalic Silve Wisp Jayda Idylwyld Mario Firth Corin Greer Cecil Thayer Lilah Jöllenbeck Emma Brynne Takeko Zhou Ash Vile Carey Brand Nylah Nichole Category:Blog posts